I Seer You
by xheyxtherexaliciaxxx
Summary: 17 year old Mary Alice Brandon is convinced that she isn't crazy, and against all the odds, is willing to chase after some southern boy she's only ever seen in her head to prove it.  Canon/human alice/vampire cullens/HANKY-PANKY FREE -for now.
1. I see the future nbd

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series nor any of it's characters -they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I simply love playing with them.**

**For those of you want to know if this is a worthwhile story to read, I'm going to give you a slightly more in depth summarization here: **

**This an AU story with canon pairings. It's essentially me fooling around with making Alice and Jasper get together in present day. Yes, there will be more Cullens, and yes, they are vampires. No, Alice is not one of them right now. This is a slightly different take on Alice's visions with a more three dimensional personality than in the books. Hopefully this story makes you see her in a whole new way.**

**If you're looking for a lemon-y story, you've come to the wrong place. I am incapable of writing anything somewhat dirty without blushing crazily and feeling entirely stupid. Any sort of romance in this will be sweet or comedic.**

**IF (big if) I continue with this story, Alice's name will change from Mary to Alice. Promise.**

**With all that being said, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mary.<strong>

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, and I have the most temperamental premonitions of all time.

Ever since I could remember, I was able to see things that weren't there. For example, I saw myself getting a puppy for my fifth birthday, a boyfriend at the age of seventeen and my period right after. However, none of that happened. Now that's not to say that I never got that boyfriend or my period, because I'll have you know that I had the pleasure (or rather horror) of experiencing both, it's just that I came around to getting those things in ways much different then the ones that I saw…

The whole puppy thing would be the best place to attempt to explain this whole mess to you. So here it goes, the story of my life: take one.

It was two weeks before my fifth birthday when I had my first vision of -you guessed it- me getting a puppy from my parents. He was a big brown thing with a tangled mess of curls and a tendency to drool too much. I -of course, couldn't have been happier and as a result bounced into my mother's confused arms and told her stories of how much fun the puppy would have with us. She blamed my strange behaviour on a sugar high of some sort, as most parents would, before zipping me up and taking me to the park.

There were many dogs at the park; I screamed, squealed and squeaked with delight as I pointed out their cute ears and fluffy tails. None of the dogs wanted to have anything to do with such a shrill assertive little thing, leaving my mother on 'dog body guard' duty. When we arrived home I was sent to my room for my unreasonable behaviour, and listened through the door as my father came home. I remembered it all so well.

"_Beth? I'm home!"_

"_I'm in the kitchen!" My mother replied, no doubt in my mind that she already had today's newspaper and a cup of wine waiting for him on the table. Always prepared._

"_Mmm, thanks, Honey." He said, followed by the scuffing of chairs being dragged out._

"_How was your day?"_

"_About as entertaining as a white collar job can be. Where's Mary?"_

"_In her room." My mother replied in a short voice._

"_Ah… good. I came across something at work." He told her, his voice dropping slightly. "I was looking at the bulletin outside my office when I saw a… with brown cur-… thought… gift… with me?"_

_I pressed my ear closer to the key hole, unable to make out everything he said._

"_You want to get _Mary _a _dog_? After today, I'd have to say that is a definite no. We were at the park earlier and she wouldn't stop talking about this puppy that she was so intent upon getting. She just about murdered all of those poor dogs ear drums, Blake! I hope to god that you didn't put this idea in her head without so much as consulting me first!"_

"_Of course not! The bulletin, Beth, I swear. That's what made me think of it!"_

"_You're sure?" Mom asked in her menacing voice that I knew was matched with an equally as spine chilling glare._

"_Yes, darling. I'm certain of it."_

"_Good, because there is no way that my daughter is ever going to subject a helpess dog to a life of shrill laughter and dress up games."_

_Just like that, I had lost my puppy. _

It was with much repetition of events such as that one, that I realised that speaking about things I saw before they happened often meant that they wouldn't come true. In fact, it was still a concept that I had yet to fully grasp.

Everything in my life boiled down to these visions of things that weren't there. Visions of things that shouldn't be there, my mother had yelled. Things that couldn't be there, my countless therapists insisted. And one day I almost stopped fighting them, because after hearing their words so many times, it was hard to not believe that I was crazy. _Almost._

My saviour came to me in the form of a vision: a tall blonde boy with a southern drawl and blue eyes deeper than my sorrows. One look at him, him smiling blurrily at me in my head, and I knew that I was going to be okay.

And that I was going to be getting my period a week after dating him.

Sick life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there you have it! (I had to add in that last line for my friend, she's been somewhat of a superhero to me these past couple days). I hope you enjoyed it and will send me some feed back on what you think. I admittedly have no clue where I am going with this story, if anywhere at all.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, ~Ali.**


	2. Alaska: where dreams come true

**Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter! I was amazed my the amazing response I received -I don't think I have ever received so many alerts, favourites and views in such a short period of time… I have (quite obviously, I suppose) been motivated to continue this story.**

**CULLEN ALERT for this chapter! Be excited!**

**Beyond Important: I recived a review earlier with these questions, and I think more than one of you are wanting the answers to them. Alice is in her senior year of high school, Bella IS a vampire (but there is no Renesmee) and so is Jasper (the blue eye-d vision of him will make sense later -I promise!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I simply love making them bend to my will : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Mary.<strong>

I kicked my car in gear and shot out of the driveway, eager to escape from the tense atmosphere of my house; my mother was upset with me. Again.

She had been hoping to spend some quality 'mother daughter time' with me as she so kindly put it, so I quickly fabricated plans to go shopping with my classmate, Camellia. In reality, Camellia had never so much as waved to me in the halls, but it was her name that jumped into my mind when I needed an escape plan. Pretend plans with a bitch that always dressed in purple definently beat out a day of my mother prying into my non-existent social life. While I had successfully managed to keep her never ending questions at bay, I had to face yet another wearying task -finding a place to waste the rest of my afternoon in peace.

Glancing at my digital clock, I pushed some dials around until I finally got my ancient stereo to make noise. An unfamiliar tune enveloped me, the static-y notes sweeping away my anxiety. I drove aimlessly around the busy streets until I had reached downtown Michigan.

There were several new stores, each calling to my little cream purse.

Little cream _Channel_ purse, that is.

After several more minutes of window shopping from the driver seat I couldn't resist it anymore. I swerved into the nearest available spot and flung myself onto the gum spattered side walk.

If I was going to lie to my mother, it wouldn't hurt to do it thoroughly, right? I mean, not only would I be covering my own butt when I came home with a couple shopping bags, but I would be lying less. It was a practically karma proof plan.

I ran from store to store in a daze, whipping out my credit card at just about anything soft, pink or cashmere. Three hours and box full of doughnuts later, I had spent a grand total of 1470$ and was carting around several overly stuffed bags to prove it.

You could have said that I was somewhat of a fashion ninja.

As crazy as it may sound, shopping did have it's downsides -working at a cupcake store for minimum wage left me with only so much money to blow. I glanced down at said faded credit card, a guilty bubble inflating in my lower stomach. I was supposed to be _saving_ money for college, university or baking school. Or whatever the heck it was that my mom would end up forcing me to go to.

Maybe an asylum?

I rolled my eyes at my drab thoughts before pushing my way out of the little boutique I was currently in and back onto the zoo of a sidewalk.

It was chilly out and the sky was layered with ominous grey clouds. I pulled my hair out of it's braid in order to protect my neck from the dewy breeze. In all honestly, winter was great. Snow, hot chocolate, cheesy romances, shopping and pumpkin pies were all right up my alley. Hell, this year I even treated myself to a pair of grey leatherette boots that were clacking with every step I took. It was me embracing the winter in my very own fashion forward way.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A voice called from behind me.

I spun around, slightly miffed that some guy was disrupting my train of thought.

"Is this your cell?" He asked, holding out a prehistoric pink phone out to me.

Wait, what did I just use to describe him? _Some_ _guy? _I mentally smacked myself as I put on my best coy smile and readied myself to reply to the stud muffin in front of me.

"Why yes it is, thank you very much." I replied, doing my best impression of the girls at my school as I batted my eyelashes in what I hoped was a flirtatious manor.

"Here." He frowned and passed my phone.

A frown! What did I do to deserve a frown? Was I not batting my eyelashes enough?

"Thanks." I turned up the eye batting a notch and threw him a smile.

Male model man took a deep breath and bit his lip, awkwardly standing there. A jolt went through me as I realised that I should probably say something compelling. After all, it wasn't everyday that guys talked to me. Or looked at me, either. I was somewhat of a (very well dressed) loser at my school.

Think smart, Mary, I told myself. Think Camellia, think risqué and for god's sake think _fast!_

"Want a doughnut?"

"That'd be nice."

"Okay… Hold this?"

I tossed him several bags and rifled through my doughnut box, pulling out the prettiest doughnut. It's icing was smooth as glass, flawless and it's shape was exactly a circle. A perfect doughnut for a perfect boy. I reached to take my bags back and handed him the napkin wrapped doughnut, batting my eyes.

"Thanks…" He trailed off, a look of contemplation on his face.

A brief and very blurry vision of him talking on the phone to his friend flash through my mind.

"_It was awkward. Really awkward." He mumbled, eyes on the security line in front of him. "But nice, you know? It's not often that I get to talk to someone… _normal_. It was refreshing." _

_He paused, listening to the voice on the other side of the line._

"_No, no, nothing like that. She was really sweet, suffered from some sort of blinking issue with her eyes and had a ton of bags. Like, a ton. And whole box of these little pink doughnuts to herself. I mean, who does that? Plus she was tiny! I'm talking a good two feet shorter than me in four inch tall boots. You would have laughed, Em."_

_He listening again, snorting in response to the other person's words._

"_Yeah, right. I am not bringing home some midget home just so that you can ogle at her -that and Rose would have to cut off your balls." He chuckled. "Uh, no. I didn't catch her name. I wanted to ask but… You know how it is: don't socialize unless you absolutely can't help it. The funny think is, I almost regret not asking."_

So the eye batting was not working in my favour -figures.

"Guess." I stated.

"Guess?" He replied incuriously.

"My name. You were wondering it."

"I was?"

"You were."

He stared for at me for a long moment, the frown back in place.

"Alright, but on one condition. You guess mine afterward."

"Sounds good." I smiled, happy with myself for keeping him there with me for so long. It gave me hope that I wasn't as huge of a social failure as the other kids at school led me to believe that I was. "On your mark, get set… Guess!"

"Sherrill?"

"Oh god, please tell me that I don't look like a Sherrill?" I pleaded, looking down at my sweater dress. Surely it screamed something more along the lines of Aubrey? Or maybe Veronica.

"Veronica?"

I sighed wistfully. "Believe me, I wish. It starts with an 'M.'"

"M? Margret? Michelle?"

"It's short. Very very _very_ short."

"Mo?"

"Longer." I told him, deciding to throw him a bone and save him the pain of twenty questions. It wasn't as if Mary was a hard name to guess, after all.

"Mary."

"Very nice." I told him, straightening myself up slightly and dropping my bags. "And now it's my turn."

I looked him up and down. A nice brown pea-coat that complemented his untidy bronze hair and funky golden eyes. I'd have to ask him where he got his contacts from. His jeans were obviously designer: well fit, real denim and had an effortless distressed look to them. Looking down at his shoes I just about moaned. They were _prada_ sneakers.

I heard him snort from above me, and I raised my eyes to glare into his contacts.

"What are you laughing at, Mr. Namelessman?"

He simply shook his head and chuckled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my observations.

"Okay, I have a guess." I announced after several minutes of scrutinizing at his spotless shoes and strong jaw line. "Are you Devon?"

"I don't believe that I have ever been referred to as a Devon before." Mysterman grinned, running a hand through his already untidy hair

I fought the overpowering urge to swat his hand away.

"James?"

Stud muffin suddenly looked livid, and I could I sworn that a low growl escaped from his heavenly jaws at the mention of the name.

"Uh."

"Sorry." He muttered, his face stony. "I knew a James once upon a time that I didn't along with too well. We… We fought over a girl."

"A girl?"

"My girlfriend, Bella."

His _girlfriend._ Of course the one decent guy that actually came up to me and talked had to have a girlfriend with a name that meant beautiful in Italian. I could just see a six foot tall blond hair blue eyed model draped over his lap. Nothing but the very best for stud muffin over here. At least I knew where I stood with him -absolutely nowhere.

"Mmm."

"My name starts with an 'E.'"

"Ethan? No, wait. Edward. You are a total Edward, you have this fitting air of prudish-ness about you."

Edward chocked out a taken aback laugh and I made an over enthusiastic fist pump.

"Where exactly are you from, Edward? You don't seem like the kind of guy that lives around here."

It was true. The male population of Michigan was constituted of 70% of douchebags, 25% of stuck up jerks and 5% of deadbeats. Edward seemed to be more like the non-existent friendly-studious-football type. Definently a Chicago kind of man.

Edward had a raised eyebrow as he spoke.

"My… family and I are actually moving from a small town off of Port Angeles to live with some extended family in Alaska. I'm originally from Chicago."

"Alaska. Oddly enough, I've debated moving out there several times."

"_You _have debated moving to _Alaska?_"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" I glared at him, my hands going to my hips.

"They don't exactly have a whole ton of shopping malls there, you know. And it's cold. You'd have to cover up all of your pretty little outfits for the majority of the year."

"Believe me, I'm someone who makes overalls look stylish. In comparison, rocking a winter jackets and earmuffs is a small feat."

"But really, out of everywhere in the world, why Alaska?"

"Because it's far away, but still technically part of America."

"So is Hawaii." He pointed out, a smirk on his face.

"I am more than aware of the fact that Hawaii is a much more desirable option, but that's exactly why I didn't choose it -my mother might just be tempted to come along with me. I care more about not having her near me than the temperature of where I am."

Take that, smart ass.

"You are a strange little girl."

"Fuck off, Mr. Edward Prada sneakers. I may be _vertically challenged_, but I am by no means _little _or a _girl_. I am a petite lady, thank you very much."

"You're short, cute, quick thinking and obviously will do what it takes to get what you want. You're a sprite."

"A sprite?" I asked dubiously.

"A pixie."

"Oh… like Tinker Bell?"

"Exactly."

"I'm going to take that as a complement." I told him. "Uhm, I should be getting home. My mom will be expecting me soon."

Edward frowned (yet again) and looked like he was battling with himself.

"Hey, Mary?"

"Mhmm?"

"If you ever do find yourself in Alaska, give me a call, alright? I think that you'd get along well with my family. Besides, I hate the thought of a you being all alone. Someone might steal all your pixie dust."

"Of course. I promise." I replied and accepted the slip of paper with his number on it.

"Alright then. Farewell, Pixie girl."

Before I could respond I was hit by another blurry vision.

_It was Edward, once again at an airport- only this time he was at the arrivals section._

"_Jasper?" He whispered._

_Suddenly a tall boy with curly blonde locks of hair appeared beside him, almost out of thin air._

"_Hmm?"_

"_She's here. I can smell her."_

_(He could _smell_ her? What the hell? Was the girl they were waiting for wearing some stenchy perfume?)_

"_Can you handle this?"_

"_I don't see how I have a choice in anythin' here; you kin'a did already invite her over." He drawled out in a southern accent, which paired with his looks, was more than enough to make my knees buckle._

_They were silent for a moment, Edward looked at Jasper, raised his eyebrows and let out a humourless chuckle. It was almost like they were having a silent conversation._

"_Don't be an idiot, Jazz. You've proven yourself more than capable with Bella -you are not going to kill this girl. Well, at least, you better not. I actually like her, and that isn't something I can say about many normal people."_

"_Whatever ya say, Edward."_

_They both turned to look at the group of people getting off the plane._

_There, in a stunning peach winter jacket dragging a brand new pink luggage case stood Mary Alice Brandon. Me._

When I looked up, Edward had already gone. I had zoned out for awhile, not that it mattered much. Zoning out and looking like an idiot for a few minutes was definently worth my new knowledge; I would indeed be leaving this hellhole after all.

"Catch ya later, Prada prude." I smiled, clutching the little piece of paper with all my might.

* * *

><p><strong>My god, that took forever to write! I have never written such a long dialogue scene before and I feel immensely <strong>**proud of myself! I had so much fun writing this. I got to be in Edward's head as well because he was in Alice's head. Could you all spot the times that he reacted to her thoughts rather than just what she said?**

**Just to clarify: her vision that he saw was blurry enough to pass off as her imagination, but of course Edward was curious as to how she had his dialogue so accurately pinned down within that 'daydream'. As well, he left before he saw the second vision. Each vision came after a solid decision had been made, so in that regard, this Alice's visions work the same way as the one in the books.**

**I do hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Question: Should I write this chapter in Edward's Point of View, as well? It could be interesting… let me know!**

**~Alicia.**


	3. Shoot me now, why don't you?

**Sorry for the procrastination, but admittedly I have commitment issues when it comes to stories.**

**I received a few good responses about me writing the last chapter in Edward's point of view, so that is exactly what I am doing. Perhaps it's not all that interesting to you to read his view on what happened, so by all means skip this chapter. It's meant to be fun and add a layer of depth to the story, but it is by no means essential to the overall plot.**

**HEADS UP! A headache-y Edward is an annoyed Edward -So don't be alarmed by swear words! I'm trying to use them sparsely considering the fact that he **_**is **_**an eighteenth century gentleman.**

**Okay. No more waiting. Hold on to your panties, readers, because here we go ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward.<strong>

Michigan had to be the single most depressing city in the entirety of America during the winter. In small towns like Forks there were the minds of jocks, idiotic girls and grumpy old people to listen to, which were most indefinitely annoying -but Michigan somehow managed to amplify that discomfort by a solid eighty times. On top of the aggravating every day repetitive actions, everyone was always rushing to do something. That factored for thoughts that were panicky, loud and damn near impossible to tune out. Snow was the worst of all, the icing on the cake. It drove the crowds_ nuts_. At least the people of Forks could stare a day of 5 Fahrenheit degrees in the face without their brains going down the shitter.

Seriously, the sheer stupidity was unbelievable.

So here I am, in a frilly pink boutique right smack in the middle of a city of nimrods. Why do I put myself through this head pounding pain, you ask? I've got two words for you: My wife. It all makes sense now, doesn't it? She's sent me on an errand to get an anniversary gift for our 'mother,' Esme. Apparently it was less suspicious for me to go in place of her. Bella's exact words were 'What kind of a guy flies somewhere else to buy his mother a one of a kind present? No kind of guy, that's who. Now go out there and change that answer to a pussy whipped vampire. See you in a week, handsome!'

My Bella could be quite the little minx when she wanted to, but I tended to prefer her cat-like qualities when they were benefiting _me_ as opposed to my mother.

"Here." I said, dropping the 'one of a kind' piece of jewellery on the counter in front of me.

"Uhm?" The store clerk asked, her blue eyes squinting in question.

"I'm buying this." I grumbled out, annoyed that stating the obvious was a necessity when speaking with under educated and overly privileged children.

My eyes drifted around the store as my purchase was rung up on the machine, my eyes fell upon a tiny girl with too many bags that was leaving the store.

She had left her phone behind.

Immediately I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my credit card, tossed it at the artificially blonde cashier as I mumbled a quick 'be right back.' It was a really old phone for someone shopping in such an expensive boutique. I hoped that the store clerk would be kind enough to run it to her.

"The girl who left this cell phone behind just exited the store." I slid the pink square on the table as I took back my credit card and a little orange box from the counter. "Thank you."

"Excuse me?" The sales clerk called out as I began to move, her eyes pleading. "Would you mind running this out to her for me? I'm the only one working right now and I could get fired for leaving the store unattended. They've got cameras."

"Fine." I responded in a dead voice, grabbing the cell and speeding out to the busy side walk full of self absorbed idiots.

_Shit, shit, SHIT! If that light doesn't change within the next few seconds I am a dead man. God damn it! I knew I should have told Kelsey to reschedule this conference! Who in their right mind plans for a meeting during rush hour? There is no way that I'm going to make it there on time…_

_Okay. Deep breaths. Think, Jordan, where did you put your keys? In your pockets? No. Are you sure? Yes. It's okay, check again, maybe you missed. Still a no. Check the car, did you leave them in there? Yes. Alright, Jordon, you are royally fucked. You now have permission to go ape shit crazy._

_Oh. My. God. That guy is a hot one. Seriously, just take a look at those biceps! Mmmmm-mmm-mmm. And that hair looks more sexed up and than a high class whore. Time to whip out the trusty old phone and snap a picture -it's bound to make my blog a hit!_

Like I said, idiots.

A small growl ripped through my chest as I wove through the crowd at a restrained and very humanly possible speed in a desperate attempt to escape my new admirer. Fortunately, I had managed to wind up behind the culprit of my current predicament. The 'tiny girl with a huge wallet and piece of crap phone' as I would begin to refer to her internally. Now that she had been found it was time to move on to the next objective: offer her back her cell phone.

Honestly, human interactions were not among my favourite things to do in this world (especially not with females), but this whole ordeal just needed to end. Preferably _now._

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I called out, hoping that the conversation would be over as quickly as it had begun. "Is this your cell?"

When she turned around I offered her the out dated phone.

_Wait, what did I just use to describe him? Some guy? I am going to smack myself… Alright, time to put on a coy smile and say 'Hello!' to the stud muffin!_

"Why yes it is, thank you very much." She told me, batting her overly mascara-ed eyelashes at me.

Oh god.

If vampires could get sick, I would.

"Here." I all but shoved the phone at her, not that she seemed to notice.

However, what she did notice was my frown.

"Thanks."

I desperately wanted to leave, but I couldn't think of a way to remove myself from the conversation without coming of as a hugely inconsiderate prick -and that was not the way my mother raised me. Nor was it something that Esme would approve of. Or even Rosalie, for that matter.

Through my deep thoughts and the overall uncomfortability of the conversation, I had my bottom lip wedged firmly in between my teeth. I was biting my lip -a habit that I had picked up from Bella. The women in my life were all but ruling my every action.

_He looks like he wants to leave. I need to say something compelling! It's not everyday that a guy talks to me, let alone actually looks at me. I seriously hate being a loser. Ugh, at least I'm a well dressed one… Okay, think smart. Think Camellia, think risqué and for god's sake think fast! _

There was no way in heaven or hell that this dolled up girl could be classified as loser. The amount of make up she wore was definently approvable by any teenage group with a high standing among their peers, not to mention that she was wearing clothes from a fancy boutique. This was obviously a case of low self esteem.

"Want a doughnut?"

Not unless you want to watch me get sick everywhere.

"That'd be nice."

"Okay… Hold this?"

Several bags were thrown at me moments later, which I caught with ease. I watched with dread as she opened up the little green doughnut box and searched for one that met her approval. Once satisfied, she carefully wrapped up her choice in a napkin and handed it to me, eyelashes batting at such a fast rate that it seemed as though she would create a self-induced a heart attack. Wouldn't that be just my luck?

"Thanks." I said to her, taking the doughnut and handing her back her bags.

Next obstacle: figuring out how was I supposed to get rid of the doughnut without Tiny Girl noticing. Perhaps I could slowly rip out chunks of it and toss them when she wasn't looking? Better yet, I could engage her in conversation in order to distract her from the fact that she ever even gave me one in the first place. And if worst came to worst I could eat a piece, throw up in front of her and then claim that I had a bug. It would give me the perfect excuse to leave.

I was about to commence with my first bite when I took a look at Tiny girl. What on earth was going on in her mind? One moment she was desperately trying to keep my attention with the offering of a doughnut and the next she was totally spaced out. On the bright side, this presented the perfect opportunity to rid myself of the seemingly harmless doughnut.

With that task of tossing the doughnut in the trash out of the way, I tuned in to her thoughts.

They were about me -and accurate. Scarily so.

"_It was awkward. Really awkward." I mumbled, eyes on the security line in front of me. "But nice, you know? It's not often that I get to talk to someone… _normal_. It was refreshing." _

_I paused, listening to the voice on the other side of the line._

"_No, no, nothing like that. She was really sweet, suffered from some sort of blinking issue with her eyes and had a ton of bags. Like, a ton. And whole box of these little pink doughnuts to herself. I mean, who does that? Plus she was tiny! I'm talking a good two feet shorter than me in four inch tall boots. You would have laughed, Em."_

Was she imagining me talking about this conversation with _Emmett?_

_I was listening again, snorting in response to the other person's words._

"_Yeah, right. I am not bringing home some midget home just so that you can ogle at her -that and Rose would have to cut off your balls." I chuckled. "Uh, no. I didn't catch her name. I wanted to ask but… You know how it is: don't socialize unless you absolutely can't help it. The funny think is, I almost regret not asking."_

So, what the hell? Aside from the fact that I wasn't finding this conversation even mildly refreshing or wondering her name, I was astounded by this girl's intuitiveness. I do find her absurdly short with too many bags and doughnuts. When I forgot about the fact that I was being _forced_ into this conversation, it was almost amusing. Furthermore, how the hell did she figure out Emmett's and Rose's names? Or that they were together? The way that she imagined me referring to her as normal was all too accurate as to how I referred to humans when I was anywhere but at home.

This girl…

"Guess."

"Guess?" I replied, still to absorbed in my thoughts to really care about what she was saying.

"My name. You were wondering it."

"I was?"

"You were." She told me with complete conviction.

She gave an awful lot of credit to her imagination, I'll give her that.

The aspect of guessing the name of some girl who I would never see again seemed entirely pointless, and yet part of me wanted to continue through with this conversation to see if her intuition would give her an insight into _my_ name. I would be paying close attention to her thoughts as of now.

"Alright, but on one condition. You guess mine afterward."

"Sounds good." She smiled, happy with herself for keeping me there with her for so long. "On your mark, get set… Guess!"

_This is giving me hope that I'm not as huge of a social failure as the other kids at school lead me to believe that I am._

A rich, well done up girl who think's she's unpopular and has good sense of intuition. I had several rude names for people that like that, not that I was willing to share them. I settled for something that was more fair game.

"Sherril?"

"Oh god, please tell me that I don't look like a Sherrill?"

At least she could tell the difference between the good and the bad of names.

_Surely my sweater dress screamed something more along the lines of Aubrey? Or maybe Veronica._

"Veronica?" I asked, knowing it would please her.

She sighed wistfully. "Believe me, I wish. It starts with an 'M.'"

"M? Margret? Michelle?" I listed off the first to names that came to mind.

"It's short. Very very _very_ short."

"Mo?"

_I'm going to throw him a bone and save him the pain of twenty questions. Its not as if Mary is hard name to guess, after all._

"Longer." She told me.

That is a bone I shall bite, Mary, I thought dryly.

Sometimes having an unfair advantage over people took the fun out of things.

"Mary."

"Very nice." She said, straightening herself up slightly and dropping her bags. Her posture screamed business. "And now it's my turn."

Mary looked me up and down, scrutinizing everything from my '_nice_' brown pea coat that '_complemented my untidy bronze hair_' to my _'funky' _gold eyes. She quickly identified my jeans as designer at a speed that was impressive for a human. Mary was undoubtedly a fashionista. Much to my amusement, she had to hold back a moan when she saw my shoes.

Apparently I had let out an un-gentlemanly noise of sorts that caught her attention.

"What are you laughing at, Mr. Namelessman?"

I shook my head, not entirely sure myself.

"Whatever."

I watched her for several minutes, her dark eyes back and forth between my face and shoes. This whole name game business was a serious deal to her.

"Okay, I have a guess. Are you Devon?"

"I don't believe that I have ever been referred to as a Devon before." I grinned, running a hand through my hair.

Apparently Mary thought my hair was already messy enough and strongly wanted to smack my hand away. What was it with women and hair? Thank god that Bella seemed to like my hair in it's messy glory, not that I could do much change it if she didn't.

"James."

James.

I seethed at the idea of reminding anyone of such a person. Him and I were nothing alike. _Nothing._

"Uh." Mary said, her face blank due to both confusion and surprise.

I worked to make my low growl inaudible to human ears, and began to offer up an explanation. I was too wound up to care to invent an excuse.

"Sorry." I told her, trying to gain my composure. "I knew a James once upon a time that I didn't get along with too well. We…" I thought through the events in my head, filtering out things she couldn't know and boiled all of that down to the basics. "We fought over a girl."

"A girl?" She asked flatly, steeling herself for the worst.

"My girlfriend, Bella."

_His _girlfriend_. Of course the one decent guy that actually comes up to me and talks has to have a girlfriend with a name that means beautiful in Italian. I can just see a six foot tall blond hair blue eyed model draped over his lap. Nothing but the very best for stud muffin over here. At least I know where I stand with him -absolutely nowhere._

That absolutely correct, Ms. Mary, your standing with me is utterly non-existent, I thought dryly. Her image of Bella did amuse me, though. I had never been one to like blondes or models -they were much to snobby for my liking.

"Mmm."

"My name starts with an E." I offered up, hoping to change her course of thoughts to something more happy. Humans were far too down on themselves -if they had an insight as to what it was like to be seventeen for a hundred plus years, they might be a little bit more optimistic about their own lives.

"Ethan? No, wait. Edward. You are a total Edward, you have this fitting air of prudish-ness about you."

That was both rude, surprising and entirely accurate, I mused as I let out a small chuckle. I do indeed appreciate the art of quick and witty quips. Maybe this human's company could prove to be bearable after all.

"Where exactly are you from, Edward? You don't seem like the kind of guy that lives around here."

_The male population of Michigan was constituted of 70% of douchebags, 25% of stuck up jerks and 5% of deadbeats. Edward seems to be more like the non-existent friendly-studious-football type. Definently a Chicago kind of man._

Accurate again.

"My… family and I are actually moving from a small town off of Port Angeles to live with some extended family in Alaska. I'm originally from Chicago." I rose an eyebrow as I relayed this information to her, seeing if she would continue to pull out more true facts about me seemingly out of nowhere.

"Alaska. Oddly enough, I've debated moving out there several times."

"_You _have debated moving to _Alaska?_" I asked, thoroughly shocked.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" She glared, her hands going to her itty-bitty waste in annoyance.

"They don't exactly have a whole ton of shopping malls there, you know. And it's cold. You'd have to cover up all of your pretty little outfits for the majority of the year." Unable to resist the urge, I felt very much like Emmet (only far more intelligent, of course) as I teased her. I mean, I couldn't seriously be expected to outwardly ignore the ridiculousness of her fashion obsession for the entire conversation, could I? I was completely and totally entitled to that quip.

Regardless of this, Mary all but laughed in my face when I spoke.

"Believe me, I'm someone who makes overalls look stylish. In comparison, rocking a winter jackets and earmuffs is a small feat."

Oh-ho-ho, someone sure is cocky… And yet, her clothes, several carried bags, fierce expression and ability to identify Prada almost instantaneously had me thinking that maybe she was right. Odd.

"But really, out of everywhere in the world, why Alaska?"

"Because it's far away, but still technically part of America."

"So is Hawaii." I pointed out, bemused at the thought of this bizarrely intuitive girl forgetting that Hawaii was apart of the United States of America. Or ever better, that she had actually _chosen_ Alaska over Hawaii. I was just dying to hear the logic behind this.

"I am more than aware of the fact that Hawaii is a much more desirable option, but that's exactly why I didn't choose it -my mother might just be tempted to come along with me. I care more about not having her near me than the temperature of where I am."

Mary was a very open person. Or perhaps she was lacking social skills.

"You are a strange little girl."

"Fuck off, Mr. Edward Prada sneakers. I may be _vertically challenged_, but I am by no means _little _or a _girl_. I am a petite lady, thank you very much."

Quite the mouth she's got, there. Her unexplainable intuition was right; Emmet _would_ like her.

"You're short, cute, quick thinking and obviously will do what it takes to get what you want. You're a sprite."

"A sprite?" She asked dubiously.

"A pixie."

"Oh… like Tinker Bell?"

Of course, that would be the typical analogy of a sprite for a teenager, so I would humour her with it.

"Exactly."

"I'm going to take that as a complement. Uhm, I should be getting home. My mom will be expecting me soon."

Mary's eyes glanced behind her, this was obvious body language for 'I really need to leave _now._' This young, intuitive, low self-esteemed girl was planning on moving to Alaska to escape her mother and god knows what else. She was planning to move their all _alone_. Before I met Bella this kind of thing wouldn't have concerned me, by my wife opened my eyes to just how fragile humans are.

"Hey, Mary?"

"Mhmm?"

Was I really about to offer her help?

"If you ever do find yourself in Alaska, give me a call, alright? I think that you'd get along well with my family. Besides, I hate the thought of a you being all alone. Someone might steal all your pixie dust."

"Of course. I promise."

"Alright then. Farewell, Pixie girl." I told her as I turned away, only half hoping that I would get that call from her.

I whipped out my phone and started to dial Carlisle's number, my thoughts racing beyond my full comprehension. My family was going to kill me. Chances were that she wouldn't even call, right? It's not often that people trust strangers that they've just met. Mary's face flashed across my minds eye, the way that her eyes light up when I brought up the suggestion of her staying. Damn it, I was going to have to tell them, just in case.

Emmett was so going to be on my case over this -in his mind I was already considered to be the emotionally weakest link when it came to humans.

'_Edward' _Carlisle asked after answering a split second into the first ring. '_How's the trip?'_

"Hey, Carlisle. I'm calling to… give you a heads up."

'_A heads up? Did you destroy your mother's anniversary gift, because I'll have you know that I will not stand in Bella's way when you arrive home. A raging women is not something that I like to interfere with.'_

"No, but thanks, Carlisle, that was really re-assuring." For a doctor, my father was quite the cowardly lion.

'_Oh, then what? Did you buy make a new investment?'_

"_Not exactly… I met this girl."_

'_Oh lord. Once again, I will not stand in Bella's way.'_

"_Dad! Listen to the story before you jump to conclusions!"_

'_Sorry, but you can't blame me for jumping to conclusions with your luck, Edward.'_

"_Just listen, okay! I was at the boutique buying mom's anniversary gift when I noticed that a girl left her phone behind…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! (Officially the longest chapter I have written so far!) That was probably one of the hardest (or the hardest) chapter I have ever written for anything ever. While it was easy to get in Edward's head, I had a tough time conveying exactly what he thought. He came off as somewhat as a lazy, self centered and judgemental guy, who is polite even when it kills him inside -but that would be because he's old fashioned. I hope that you all were accepting of the way that he turned out…<strong>

**I'd love to hear your feedback!**

**~Alicia**

**[Stephanie Meyer owns these characters, not me!]**


	4. Double crossed by the man in armani

**(UPDATED AT LAST!)**

**I do not own twilight or it's characters, that honour goes to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own Mr. Clean or armani, for that matter.**

**This is a continuation of where we left off with Alice -or Mary as everyone else is calling her. There are some profanities used in here as well, so I apologise to those of you who have sensitive ears. Perhaps you should buy some ear plugs? ;)**

**Hopefully my words inspire you to send me an inspirational song to inspire me to write the next chapter.**

**But yes, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mary.<strong>

I was pulling in the drive way of my house when I noticed my mother leaning against the garage door with a margarita in hand. She hadn't had a lick of alcohol since I was twelve or waited outside for me since I was fourteen. The urge to kick the car in reverse and drive around for another hour was almost undeniable, but the look in my mothers puffy eyes was enough to squelch it. Zooming off on her in this state wouldn't help anything.

I turned the key and unlocked the door, deciding to leave the bags in back. I would get to them later.

"Mom?"

"Mary." She replied, her voice hoarse.

I took a few hesitant steps forward.

"What… What happened?"

"Doctor Salburg called after you left."

"And?"

"And…" She took a deep breath before throwing back a large sip of her cocktail. "And I want you to come inside. It's getting cold."

I followed after her as we walked around the side of the house, my heeled boots clacking after her thudding slippers. With shaking hands she made an effort to put the key in the lock and dropped the margarita glass in the process.

"Shit!" She tried to yell, but her voice cracked on the 'i.'

I moved my hand to take the key and unlock the door myself, but she sloppily swatted my hand away.

"I've got it, Mary."

The door was opened after several more pathetic attempts. I walked on my toes over the shattered glass before I slipped out of my boots and coat, pulling my hair into a quick pony tail at the back of my neck. Why couldn't I ever have premonitions of my mother flipping out on me? The time to prepare approvable answers would be appreciated by both parties, I was sure.

"Doctor Salburg called today to talk about your progress."

Right, my "progress_._" I held back an eye roll.

Telling the truth to my therapists never seemed to get me anywhere; they thought that I was lying regardless of not having an incentive to, and came up with the most farfetched ideas as to why -so lately I had taken to _really_ lying to them. As far as they were concerned, I hadn't seen anything in months and nor had I wanted to. Honestly, my therapists believed that they knew everything there was to know about the human brain, and were far too willing to shove my own into one of their personality disorder labelled boxes. Due to my most recent lies, they had gone from thinking that I was a hallucinating schizophrenic to a compulsive liar with a powerful desire for attention. That's an upgrade in the world mental issues, let me tell you.

The best part of the whole ordeal was that I received less therapy sessions, and they became more credible. It was a win-win situation.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he thinks your case is improving."

See? They're way to willing to believe that they can solve everything brain related.

"I told him about your shopping trip with your friend… Cammie."

"Camellia."

"I told him about your shopping trip with Camellia, and he said that he was impressed with your bold attempt to reach out to a less troubled individual. This means that you're entering the next step of healing: socialization. Doctor Salburg wants you to continue to reach out others, and to stop by his office tonight."

"I don't understand, this is good. You should be happy right now, Mom." I said, my arms wrapping around her.

Within an instant her arms were around me also, her hands stroking at my hair.

"It's just that you're so close to being better, so close to being normal, honey, and you already have to leave."

I froze.

Leave? What did she mean by that? The man thought I was getting _better_ for christsakes, not worse!

"Leave, Mom?"

"Doctor Salburg thinks that he's -that we've all done everything that we can to help you. He knows that you feel resentment towards your father and I for not believing you, and shame because you lied to us. He doesn't think that this is the best environment for your last healing steps. We've signed you up for a boarding school in Boston. It's full of people just like you, recovering or already recovered, all helping each other get to get a better understanding of what they're going through."

"I-"

"When you come home, we'll re-decorate your room and get you a new car. Flush out all the bad memories, alright? It's for the best, Sweetie."

Maybe this is was a vision, and I was actually in my car. This _had _to be a vision. As soon as I snapped out of it I would call and tell my mom that I had lied about Camellia shopping with me and tell her that I had two visions earlier. I'd tell her that I most definently was _not_ improving! There was no way in heck that I could go to some border-line loony bin school for my senior year. No flipping way!

Moments passed and nothing changed.

No blurred vision fading into reality, no light headedness or vertigo-like head rush.

This was happening _right now_.

My mother could have turned into a dragon and set the house on fire and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Where's dad?" I asked just as the question popped into my head.

"At the flight center booking your plane."

I unravelled myself from her arms, the situation setting in.

"My flight for when?"

"Tuesday."

It was Sunday.

"But Mom, I-"

"Be quite, Mary! Do you honestly think that this isn't hard for us, too? All I've ever wanted was for you to have the best, but instead you wound up with all of these… these… issues! But now you're another step closer to resolving the problem, and I am not going to stand in your way -hell, I won't let _you _stand in your way. So much has changed over these past few years, but I still want the best for you. I still love you." She took a deep breath and finished her emotional outburst with calm conviction, "You're leaving on Tuesday, Mary Alice Brandon, so don't you try to fight it."

Tears pricked at my eyes at both her care for me and just how unfair the situation was. She was sending me away because I lied my way into having her believe that I was compulsive liar. She didn't even know what was really wrong with me, if you could considerer visions to be 'wrong' at all, that is.

I slowly bent down and slipped back into my boots, the leather holding new texture under my numb fingers. As I stood up I grabbed my Channel purse from the floor and flung open the door, stepping out without a word. My mom didn't call after me, or move to close the door as I walked down the driveway and over to my car. I pulled out of the drive way with a reeling mind and a nauseated stomach. Light from the streetlamps reflected off of the many bags in the back seat and into my rear view mirror. The bags of the last impromptu shopping trip I would have in Michigan this year. Or maybe forever.

My parking job in front of Doctor Salburg's office was nothing but shoddy, not that I cared in my current state of mind. Only one thing mattered; understanding _why_.

I slammed the door as hard as I possibly could, not caring about the people in the houses nearby. Dr. Salburg was going to _pay_ for whatever it was that he told my mother.

I stomped into the building, running up the stairs and all but throwing myself into his office.

Dr. Salburg was sitting behind his large oak desk, his deep navy suit ironed to perfection and not a sliver of stubble on his face. Always impeccably clean and calm, no matter the situation. Ha . Ha. Ha. I was going to love watching him try to keep his trademarked cool in this particular situation.

"Miss Brandon!" He smiled apprehensively up at my storming figure as he placed his fountain pen back into its case. "How may I he-"

"What. The. _Fuck!_" I screamed, several dots of spit flying from my mouth and onto Mr. Clean's suit.

I strongly hoped that my spit was laced with the powerful venom of the emotions I was feeling, and if so, that it would not come out of his suit no matter how much he washed it. Not even if he took it to the drycleaners and paid for it to be cleaned. _Not even then. _My inner evil cackled madly at the thought of him spending a thousand dollars more on a suit that would most likely get spat on by another venomous 'client.'

Amusement glinted in his painfully calm grey eyes at my own crazed expression.

"What are you playing at?" I hissed.

"Playing at? Please clarify what you are trying to say, Mary. We treat each other like civil adults here, and I believe that you are able to construct full sentences in order to express yourself, aren't you?"

"This isn't an English class, you prick. Now answer my question! What kind of twisted ideas have you been feeding my mother?"

"I am well aware that this is not an English class, dear, but thank you for the clarification. Now, how about you take a seat so that we can calmly discuss my reasoning behind the 'twisted ideas' that I have 'fed' to your mother."

I eyed the comfortable worn-leather armchair in front of me with both longing and distaste. I went with the latter.

"I'd rather not."

"Well, then, you've just answered your own question, haven't you?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him while giving my best impression of dead serious shrink; "Have I _really_?"

Doc. smiled up at me, seemingly oblivious to attempts to irk him. Therapists usually got annoyed by answering their never-ending questions with more questions. Not Dr. Salburg, though. No, he sure was a real special case.

"You have. You're response was impulsive and merely an attempt to get beneath my skin. It was childish, Mary, and if you insist upon acting like a child, then I will insist upon treating you like one. Understood?

"Bastard." I grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Pardon, Mary? I couldn't quite catch that."

If he was going to play the authority card, then so was I.

"Sorry, _sir_."

I moved to sit in the armchair, my eyes never leaving his mocking stare.

"May I continue with the explanation behind my reasoning? Or will you insist upon throwing a tantrum every time that I try to speak?"

"Just go! Talk!" I all but growled out.

He simply grinned toothily at me before taking a deep breath and offering up the same explanation as my mother. Only, his words were laced with threats.

"It would _seem_ that you are getting better, wouldn't it, Mary? You've admitted that your so called 'premonitions' are not real, and that you were simply… _lying_ the whole time, correct?"

"Yes." I deadpanned.

He sure was great at stating the obvious.

"Well, if that is _truly _the case, then you need to be on your way to a full fledged recovery and this town is not a suitable place for that. That part if fairly obvious, I think. What I need you to understand is that I am a _very_ observant man who tends to notice things that most people don't. I know when people stretch the truth, and I can tell that you _see_ more then you let on, if you can grasp my meaning."

The man knew I was lying about being a liar the _whole time_ and he never said anything! What on heck was happening?

I nodded my head due to a lack of a witty remark.

"Well, then, I think we can come to an agreement that we both will benefit from. I've managed to pick out the few slivers of truth in your stories, and come to the solution that you would rather not live at home and would love to meet new friends. With my proposition to your mother, both of those desires will become a reality, and I become a more credible doctor. Everybody wins, Mary."

'I- I- I… You lied to me. This whole time, you've been lying to me."

"And you to me."

"I was doing it because people don't believe things that I see as clear as day! I didn't wanted to be labelled insane just because people can't be creative enough to come up with a more cleaver word than that, you grammatical buff. But you did it for credentials. How sick can you be?"

"You really should be thanking me because by the time you get back, people will think of you as being normal. You'll have a real chance of fitting in. Plus, I would want some breathing room from my family if I were in your shoes."

"Don't try to spin this -you are not doing me a favour! Breathing room would be nice on _my terms_, not being forced into it like some poor child with unfit parents. I am almost a legal adult; I should be allowed to make my own choices."

"Key word, darling: _almost_. Until you become of age, you're playing by my rules, or not at all. You choose."

I already did.

"I'm going to leave, now."

"Of course. I hope you'll make a valid decision with all of the insight I've offered."

He followed me from is office and out to my car.

"Bye, Doc." _Eff you, bastard._

"Bye, Mary!" He called, pushing his glasses even further up his nose. "Have a safe drive home!"

I zipped away from the building and onto a neighbouring street at a speed that was far over the area's designated limit -seconds later I was rolling down the window and getting sick over the side of the car.

It was one hell of a night.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, I am so sorry for the two months that I took to update! I have literally had no time; people in my classes<strong>** shoved all of their work onto me, and I have been left doing several five person projects on my own ON TOP of my homework from other classes, dance and play rehearsals. Life has been pretty chaotic for me.**

**Speaking of chaos, wasn't this chapter a bit chaotic? There has been so much jumbling up in Alice's life right now! Next chapter will have less angst (seeing as it is apparently really hard to do successfully in a short time period) and more Cullens. Much more. Is anyone else feeling like they are a drug addict being deprived of their cullen-fix? I sure do. Anyways, Dr. Salburg is harder to write for than he is to get along with, if you can believe it! **

**What would YOU have said to him in Alice's place?**

**So, drop me a line with your opinions and a song or two for inspiration to the next chapter! I'll give props to the people that send ones that help me out.**

**Thanks for all of the love, guys!**

**~Alicia**


	5. From here to there

**I read the book 'Cinder' by Marissa Meyer a few weeks, which was adorable and my inspiration to write this chapter. All of you who enjoy this story have her to thank for this update -I'm determined to stay up through the ungodly hours of early morning to finally finish this chapter! So in thanks, you should read her book. It's cute c:**

**Alice's flight is from the Detroit airport (which is in Michigan, for those of you who don't know).**

**And I've decided to get back to my old habit of posting the inspirational songs that I listened to while writing (some have swear words -you have been warned). They are: **_**Steadier Footing **_**(Death Cab For Cutie), **_**Howe Sounds **_**(Said The Whale) and **_**Antarctica **_**(Of Montreal).**

**Chapter five, here we come!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mary.<strong>

The next two days were a blur. I returned home and acted like the complacent daughter I should have been, the gears in my head turning the whole time, working out the kinks in my plan. Several essential items from my closet (my cashmere sweaters and channel purse included) had been stuffed into a garbage bag in the trunk of my car along with the remaining 12000 dollars of my bank account. Being tracked by my credit card would end up ruining all of my future plans to remain undetected.

Standing in the middle of the Detroit parking lot with a bulky garbage bag in hand, I paused. I could easily buy new clothes in Alaska and not have to worry about carting around the ugly plastic monstrosity. Unfortunately, security would find a teenager without luggage on a last minute flight to Alaska to be suspicious -and rightfully so.

I slammed the trunk of my outdated Mazda closed with a huff as I realised that there was no way around it; the bag would have to come with.

I moved towards the airport entrance, pulling out my phone as the automatic doors slid open before me. Thankfully, Edward's name was one of the first on my contact list, which saved me from having a panic attack over trying to locate his number. The phone was pressed up against my ear just moments later, the sounds of dialling echoing in my ears. He picked up on the second ring.

'_Edward speaking.'_

"Hey, Edward, It's Mary." I said, my voice trembling slightly.

'_Oh, hey! What's up?' _He asked, his velvety voice was sadly marred by the crap quality of reception that was long distance calling.

"Ahm, a lot, actually. I know that this is completely sudden, and I don't even know if you were actually serious when you brought it up, but I was wondering if I could still take you up on your offer. To stay with you for awhile, that is. In Alaska." Through my ramblings I managed to glance around, my eyes falling on the short US Airlines line up.

Perfect.

'_Of course, I meant every word I said. My family would love to have you stay with us. In fact, my mom is dying to set up our guest room for you and wants to know when to have it ready by.'_

I wiped the sweat from my free hand off on my pants. I was being imposing and rude and I wanted so badly to be able to give him more of a heads up.

"Would today be too short of notice?"

Please don't hate me, please don't hate me,_ please _don't hate me… The words reverberated around my mind in a desperate mantra as I waited for his reply.

'_That doesn't give her a whole lot of time to work with, but thank god that Esme is a miracle maker.'_

"Ohmygosh, _thank_ you, Edward! You have no idea how much this means to me! Honestly, you don't."

I heard him chuckle over the line.

"And there is another favour I need to ask."

'_Yeah?'_

"Could you pick me up from the airport?" I asked, hoping that my desperateness wouldn't show through my voice. As of now, money was going to be really tight, and taking a taxi would be way over my new budget.

'_That shouldn't be a problem -what time will your flight get in?'_

"I'm actually just about to book it, so I've gotta go. Can I text you the details when I'm done?"

'_For sure.'_

"Thanks, Edward. Really, it means a lot." I told him, clutching my phone tightly.

"_I know. See ya later, Pixie."_

"Bye." I whispered to the sound of a dial tone before flicking my phone shut.

I was the next in line to be served, and I honestly couldn't be more wired. If this worked, I would be escaping seventeen years of ridiculing for a fresh start in the middle of nowhere. A blank slate. I could be anyone in Alaska, and the prospect was enthralling.

"Next in line, please." A bored voice called out

I stepped towards the woman at the available till, my garbage bag trailing behind.

"Hi!" I said chirpily. "I'd like a flight to Alaska, please."

The woman stared back at me and raised an overly plunked eyebrow in question.

"Where are your parents, kid? You need their permission to book a flight."

"Thanks for the concern, but I don't need anyone booking my flight for me. I'm seventeen." I told her with indignation -just because I was short didn't mean that I was fourteen! Did fourteen year old girls wear low cut chiffon button up shirts? Well, perhaps if they shopped at Aritzia, but my shirt _wasn't_ from Aritzia and I _wasn't_ fourteen. So ha!

"Yeah well, whatever, kid." She grumbled, punching several things into the computer before her. "All flights to Alaska start at seven hundred and eleven dollars. The earliest flight we have available is at twelve o'clock for nine hundred dollars."

"Is it direct?"

"Mhmm."

"I'll take it."

I handed over my passport and the required nine hundred dollars to purchase the ticket. The clerk began to tap her purple claws against the counter as she waited for my boarding pass to print, which was an agonizingly slow process. There were only had two hours until my flight left, and I still needed to purchase a new suitcase and clear customs. I took a deep breath and held it for as long as I could before letting it out in a quick noisy puff. Lazy-rude-claw-clerk-lady glared at me, which I chose to ignore. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Eons later she handed me back my passport and boarding ticket.

"Next in line." She droned before I had a chance to move.

Rude.

I began my search of the duty free stores for luggage, not entirely sure what I was looking for. I entered the closest store from the US Airlines line up and went over my mental checklist of luggage requirements.

It needed to be big enough to hold my clothes, but light and sturdy enough to be able to take anywhere. Preferably powder pink or something in the spectrum of pastels. Oh, and it definently had to be cute, or else I wasn't buying anything.

I began turning around to move onto another store when a sliver of peachy pink caught my eye. That was _it! _The suit case from my vision! I ran over to the shelf and immediately pulled the case onto the floor, excitement worming its way past all of my anxiety. It was the first vision I had that was even remotely close to coming true, all because I hadn't open my mouth and blabbed about the details to anyone. I totally deserved an award.

_Giorgio_ -the man that began to ring up the luggage for me- was clearly from somewhere in Europe, and regardless of the fact that he didn't speak a lick of English, his service was better than that of the Lazy-rude-claw-clerk-lady by a tenfold. Unfortunately, my pink suitcase cost a whopping total of five hundred bucks and even Giorgio's enthusiastic smiling and waving as I left did nothing to make me feel any less ashamed of the now gaping hole in my wallet. _Ugh_.

On the way over to security I sent Edward a text -yes, I could text and walk! Was I a totally amazing multitasker or what, huh?

**My flight is at twelve Michigan time, no stops on the way over. See you soon! (And thanks)**

**-Mary**

My phone beeped moments later, signalling a new message.

**Sounds good. I'm going to bring along a friend to help carry your luggage, because considering the way you dress, it's going to be colossal. See ya!**

**Edward**

Overthrown by the butterflies that plagued my stomach, I fumbled to shut off my phone and stuff it back in my pocket. He was really going to be there! _Jazz!_ At last, everything was starting to fall in place, and my visions were actually coming true. It took all of my will power to not fling myself into the nearest person's arms and cry happy tears.

Gosh dang, things were going well.

* * *

><p>"We ask that all passengers return to their seats, please, as we begin our descent into Anchorage, Alaska. It is currently cloudy and minus six degrees, so we encourage you all to bundle up if you plan to venture outside. Enjoy your stay."<p>

In a flash I had my tush in my seat, my belt buckled and my excite-o-meter off the charts. My life was about to really begin! I instantly had my eyes glued my window. There was snow _everywhere._ On the ground, on the trees, on the houses_**… **__It was like the north pole! _The thought made me laugh, because being elf sized, there was no way that I _couldn't_ fit in here.

Clearly, it was a sign that everything would work out.

It seemed like only moments later the plane jolted to a stop and I was being ushered out of small aircraft. On the way to the baggage claim I took comfort in the fact that everyone that had been on my plane was wearing bulky warm clothing similar to mine, only less fashionable. Of course, such a subtle distinction could only be made by someone with a keen eye for style. Spotting my peach luggage that matched my peach down jacket further enforced the feeling that I was off to a good start.

With a final check of my appearance in the reflection of my little pink phone, I grabbed a hold of my luggage and began wheeling towards the two handsome boys waiting for me in the arrivals section

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know this chapter was relatively short, but I'll be updating again by Saturday for <strong>_**certain**_**. Plus, school is out so you can be expecting regular updates! I'd love to know your opinion of this chapter, the story so far and where you think the plot is going. **

**Thank you so much for all of the support with this story, because it truly does mean a lot.**

**~Ali**

**P.S. For any of you that have read my fanfic titled **_**The Bewizarding Witch**_**, I plan picking it up again this summer.**

**P.S.S. I do not own Twilight or any characters associated with it, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


	6. On the road

**As promised, here is your update with a **_**MAJOR **_**Cullen alert! I don't have much to say about this chapter other than it was a ton of fun to write. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's recognisable characters, I just came up with this plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mary.<strong>

I worked to be brave and keep my head up the during the walk over to the arrivals section, because it was all to tempting to duck and hide the excited blush that was beginning to blossom over my cheeks. My efforts ending up being worth it, because the first thing I observed when I approached the arrivals section was that my visions did no justice to Jasper's god-like looks. The second thing was that I was going to be wearing a lot of heels, because he was at least a foot and a half taller than me. Not that I was complaining or anything; any excuse to wear heels was a good excuse!

Eventually I managed to drag my eyes to the also very appealing (but taken) bronze haired boy beside him. A smile instantly took over my face.

"Edward!" I yelped as I all but hurdled myself into his arms. "Thank you so much for doing this! And sorry for everything being so last minute; things just got really complicated and I didn't have time plan it all out properly."

He chuckled slightly and removed himself from my death-grip, "Sure, sure. It wasn't a problem. It's good to see you, too."

My fingers immediately cried at the loss of the wool material from his blazer.

"Nice coat, by the way. The wool is really soft. Where's it from?"

"Burberry."

My eyes just about popped out of their sockets.

_Burberry_. It all made sense! What other brand could make wool so soft and stylish without emasculating the wearer? It was jackets like Edward's that every man should've owned, because it was piece would go well with just about everything. Of course, it was only worth it if the person purchasing it were loaded times ten, because Burberry's jackets generally ranged anywhere from five hundred to three thousand dollars apiece. Like I said, loaded times _ten. _

When I managed to unfreeze myself, I turned to Jasper and stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Mary. Nice to meet you." I told him, scrunching up my face in distaste when I noticed that he was sporting the same golden eyes that Edward was.

"Jasper." He replied with a slight southern twang that just about made my knees buckle. "The pleasure is all mine, darlin'."

"You really shouldn't use contacts; your natural blue is far more attractive."

Jasper took a shocked step backwards and shot Edward a look of clear confusion. I was just about ready to smack myself of the head for letting that piece of my vision slip. I wasn't supposed to know what color his eyes really were because as far as he was concerned, this was supposed to be the first time I had ever seen him!

"I assume, you know," I rambled on in a desperate attempt to cover my slip up, "Because most people with blonde hair have blue eyes. Plus you have nice hair, so you _must_ have nice eyes, right?"

"I guess so," He replied, his blonde brow furrowed. "Let's get your luggage in the car."

Edward grabbed my suit case and turned to me with a smirk, "You surprise me, Pixie. I thought for sure that you would have packed at least four suitcases; One for tops, one for bottoms, one for heels and one for the massive stack of credit cards that you used to buy it all."

We began moving towards the parking lot.

"Well, all of those cards that I would have packed in the fourth suitcase were maxed out, so all I could afford was one suitcase. It's a nice color, though. It matches my jacket." I gave a little twirl to show off just how well my luggage complimented my lovely peach coat.

"Definently. Speaking of amazing colour matching skills, are you planning on pursuing a career in the arts? The University of Alaska has commendable fashion designing and other fine art courses."

I laughed heartily at his suggestion.

"As much as I love clothes, I can't draw for the life of me. Even my stick people suck. I'm more of a baker."

"You bake?" Jasper inquired, seemingly over his previous shock.

"Yeah. I worked in a local bakery back in Michigan piping cupcakes. I'll make them for you guys some time. What flavours do you like?"

They both of them looked pretty perplexed at the idea of choosing, causing a small giggle to worm it's way out of my mouth.

"Don't worry about picking just one, guys. I know how hard it is to pick between all the amazing flavours out there, so I'll just make a whole bunch. On the topic of an abundance of flavours, on my last day of work we were being prepped on how to make the new s'mores and bacon cupcakes. I don't eat meat, and making a cake filled with it is something that does not bode well with me."

"Oh, I get it!" Edward smiled as he clicked a blue button on his keys. The trunk of a nearby Volvo opened up. "The bacon recipe conflicted with your dietary and baking morals, but you were too embarrassed to tell your boss so you decided to flee to Alaska early in order to avoid the awkward conversation."

"Oh yes, that is _exactly_ how it happened." I mumbled with a roll of my eyes.

"You can have shot gun." Jasper offered as he slid my suitcase in the trunk without any apparent struggle.

Odd.

"Thanks, I'd like that."

We all slid into our respective seats, Edward and I upfront and Jasper adorably hunched over in the back to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling of the car.

"So I'll give you a quick rundown of everybody in the family. My mother, Esme, and father, Carlisle are my adoptive parents. They adopted me and four others. Carlisle works for the Anchorage hospital. He's in his late twenties, but dealing with the sick had made him mature quickly. Esme doesn't have a specific job, but she's a mean interior decorator whenever someone in town wants to change up their house's style… She's like the mother all of us never had but always dreamed of. There's my girlfriend, Bella, who is the newest to join our family. She's had a rough past year adjusting, but that's a story you'll have to hear for yourself. You'll like her."

I had the feeling that he was right.

"Then there's my brother, Emmett. He's really big and idiotic. It's like having a child in the house, but the thing is that you can't help to like him. His girlfriend Rosalie is the opposite. Her life before being part of our family was hard, and that's also something she'll have to tell you herself. Just try to keep that in mind that if she ever lashes out or acts cold towards you, but if It gets out of hand I suggest you put her in her place. Lastly, there's Jazz and I. I'm from Chicago, as you already know, and he's from Texas, hence the slight southern twang All things considered I had a fairly okay life before Carlisle and Esme; I don't really remember my life before. Jasper also had… Well, I guess he can tell you himself sometime. Anyways, everyone is anxious to meet you."

So far I was excited at the prospect of meeting everyone but Rosalie. She sounded like a bit of a bitch. And Jasper used to have a troubled life before being a member of the Cullen family… the thought made my stomach drop.

"I can't wait to meet everyone and see what they're wearing, especially if they dress even just half as nice as you do."

"I think ya should be pretty pleased, then. We've all got several real expensive things." Jasper said, making eye contact with me in one of the side mirrors.

I just about clapped my hands out of delight.

"Yeah, man. Actually, I think that will be one thing you and Rose will get along with. Bella, on the other hand, can't tell the difference in quality between Target and Banana Republic."

"Then I'll use all the fashion talk I can to worm my way into Rosalie's heart."

"Good luck, though, seriously." Edward told me with pity in his features.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed, his eyebrows furrowing. "If she ever gets a little out of control, just give me a holler, okay? I'll help sort her out or… give you a shoulder to cry on."

"To _cry _on? Aren't we jumping to extremes here, guys?" My hands began clenching the hem of my jacket until my knuckles were white.

The idea of having Jasper's shoulder to cry on was pleasant, but I was wishing that he were to offer it while watching a very sad chick flick, not because his bitchy stepsister was going to tear the making out of me for some unforeseen reason.

"I hate to say it, but not really." Edward told me apologetically.

"Awesome." I muttered sarcastically.

"Some advice, Mary." Jasper offered, "Ignore any comments she may have today. If she glares at you, glare right back. She might gain some respect for you, and ease up."

"Stay near me?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly as I spoke. "It'll help to have someone friendly nearby when I'm dealing with her."

"Definently." They both replied at the same time.

"Here we are." Edward said as he pulled into a gravel road that led up to the most magnificent white mansion.

In that instant I knew that I could do it; one bitchy girl was nothing that I hadn't dealt with before.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to thank rainy June weather, Neon Trees and Japanese Cherry Blossom tea for this update!<strong>

**First time meeting Jasper, you guys! He seems to just care about her as a friend… for now. I'd love you to hear all of your input on this chapter, because it means a lot. I'll be updating again after vacation, so in about two weeks. Show me some love in the form of reviews!**

**~Ali**


	7. Every Rose has it's thorns

**Here is the first update out of the promised four that I wrote at camp. It's fairly basic and short, but you get introduced to a few more characters and subplots. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or the twilight series -they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mary.<strong>

We arrived at Edward's family's house, and the first thing I did was absolutely nothing, because it took me several moments before I was able to do anything but gawk at their monstrosity of a 'home'. If I didn't know any better, I would have assumed that it was a secluded luxury hotel. Or maybe a toned down palace.

"You _own_ this?" I asked, my mouth gaping like a fish.

Edward brought the car to a stop in front of the cream porch and pulled the key from then engine.

"Technically, our parents do." He smirked, rising out of the car.

"Don't be a smart ass." I replied blankly.

Jasper was suddenly at my door and opening it for me. I had no idea how he got there so fast, or why Edward was shooting him a funny look, or how the hell I could possibly be feeling cold through all of the (fashionable) layers of clothing I had swathed myself in -but those were inconsequential details in comparison to my current concerns.

"My apologies, but yes, this is where we live."

In the middle of the fucking woods -in the middle of _nowhere. _

"We like our privacy." Edward added in.

More like isolation.

"Clearly." I muttered under my breath before shooting Jasper a smile, as he once again carting my suitcase off in the direction of our next destination. "Thanks, but you really don't have to do that, you know. I do have muscles somewhere under all of these clothes."

"Yeah, but I'm still not goin'ta let you carry it." He told me, a smile tugged at his lips.

"And why exactly would that be?"

"Because you're our guest, and Esme would have my head if she saw ya were carrying it."

"Like she'd find out."

"Nu-uh. It ain't happenin'."

"Fine." I huffed, totally confused and _totally_ turned on by how insistent he was with his acts of chivalry.

Edward moved his hand to knock on the door, but it was flung open before his knuckles could hit the heavy oak. A short brunette (well, she was taller than me, but at 4'9 _everyone _was) stood in the doorframe and pounced on Edward before I could get a proper look at her. Considering how much of his tongue was shoved down her throat, I decided that it was reasonable to assume that she was Bella. Their mouths were latched on each others for several long moments more than deemed socially acceptable.

Yuck.

And yet, I couldn't ignore the fact that my reaction was hypocritical, because I wanted nothing more than to be able to act that way with Jasper. Soon enough I would be able to.

Edward coughed and pulled away from Bella with a shocked look on his face. The hushed seconds following were drawn out and full of an awkwardness was thick enough to chock you.

"Edward, let's get Mary's things away." Jasper replied with his trademark calmness.

A weak sputter left Edward in sign of an agreement.

The two boys immediately grabbed my luggage and dashed up the stairs, leaving me on the porch with Bella.

"Hey." She said, pushing her hands in her jeans.

I was immediately engulfed by a oddly un-blurry vision.

"_Alice, do I have to come out?" A voice whined from behind the curtain of a changing room._

"_Yes, Bella." My voice chimed, sounding unrealistically melodic. "Have I ever steered you down the door of fashion doom? No, and I never will. Now come out here now before I get Jasper to shoot you up with some confidence."_

_That sure sounded an awful lot like a drug reference._

"_Fine." She huffed. "I'll open the curtain to let you in, but I am _not_ leaving the change room while wearing this thing!"_

"_Works for me." I replied, objects streaking by me until I, too, was in the change room. Clearly I was already doped up on whatever I had requested Jasper bring to Bella. I gasped once I took in Bella's appearance in the mirror. "Damn, girl! That dress makes your waist look tiny. Did I tell you, or did I tell you?"_

"_You told me, Alice."_

"_Of course I did," I said nonchalantly, checking out my own appearance in the mirror. I was wearing a slightly shorter, all black version of the corset dress Bella adorned. The darkness of the ensemble made my gold really stand out. "After all, what are bestfriends for?"_

The name Alice, drugs, corset dresses, golden eyes and _bestfriends_!? It was all so confusing and strange, but I didn't have the time to dwell upon the less unpleasant facts yet. For now, I had to get acquainted with my soon to be bestfriend.

"Hey yourself, Bella! I've heard tons about you, and yet, not nearly as much as I'd like to. I'm Mary, by the way." I smiled and looped my arm through one of hers. "Care to show me around?"

Bella looked dubiously at our interwoven arms before shooting me a hesitant smile.

"Sure… everyone is dying to meet you."

With those words, Bella led me across the threshold and towards a very tall, very blonde and very beautiful girl whose menacing golden stare had my instincts screaming '_run!'_.

"You must be Rosalie." I spoke the thought aloud, my voice hardly shaking.

She cocked her head slightly to the side and narrowed her eyes as if sizing me up. Her eyes glided down my peach jacket and jeans to my shoes -the expensive grey heeled boots I bought in honour of winter. Whether she admiring my taste, or scoffing at my choice to wear heels in a place that was essentially a never ending blizzard, I couldn't tell. I had a feeling that finding out the answer would be very telling about her personality.

"Where are your boots from?" She inquired forwardly after several moments.

"A boutique in downtown Michigan. They cost me a whole two pay checks and were worth every penny of it." I replied with dignity.

"You're young. Spending that much money on a pair of shoes is ridiculous," I felt insulted receiving the comment from someone who was older than me by two years at the most, and dressed at least twice as expensively, "but it shows that you're dedicated to your style in a way that many people aren't. It's intriguing."

Intriguing? That wasn't good reaction, but it definently wasn't bad. Maybe I could push her a little further…

"Then perhaps you'd like to go shopping together at some point during my stay. I'm sure we could give each other a few pointers.

Rosalie's eyes lit up at the challenge. "I'll see if I can clear some time up for it. Call me Rose -Rosalie is takes far to long to say, and I save for the people I strongly dislike."

"I'm glad I made the cut, then." I remarked, feeling brave with my newfound acceptance.

"You should be." She said, her eyes portraying that her giving of the nickname wasn't something to be taken lightly. Nor did it mean that I was fully in the clear.

Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have two possible chapters up next, one of them in a Cullen's point of view. I may end up squishing them into one mega chapter... Anyway, let me know what you think of the story so far and where you think it's going. Keep in mind that I'm always open to plot and/or character suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**~Ali**


End file.
